In IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.16j, a relay technology is standardized. In addition, in 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) LTE-A (Long Term Evolution Advanced), a technology of using a relay device (relay station) is also actively studied in order to realize an improvement in the throughput of a communication terminal located at a cell edge.
Such a relay device, upon receiving a signal transmitted from a base station in a downlink, amplifies the signal and transmits the amplified signal to a communication terminal. By performing such relay, the relay device can increase the signal-to-noise ratio compared to when a signal is transmitted directly from the base station to the communication terminal. Likewise, in an uplink, the relay device can also maintain the high signal-to-noise ratio by relaying a signal transmitted from the communication terminal to the base station. Such a relay device is described in, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1 to 3.